Drabbles and Babbles
by Tragedyluver
Summary: An assortment of ideas and chapters for your enjoyment or to take for your own. I haven't the time or the motivation to build upon these concepts, so I'm leaving them within your care. Toss them around in your head, or build upon them. Or merely read.
1. Chapter 1

This is a more recent drabble. I have no idea where it came from, but I had to write it down. This one is done in several parts with all the middle stuff kinda missing. It just shows you where it started to progress. I really was determined to actually write this story.

Obviously I failed. I fail at finishing things. Ask my other readers. *bows head in shame*

Anywho, steal, deform, take ideas, just tell me so I can read. :P

Please enjoy.

**My time has come:**

"Daddy look!" Lilly squealed with childish delight.

"What do you have there, Sweetheart?" Yugi smiled as his daughter held up a bright yellow dandelion.

"I found a flower!" She exclaimed with excitement. She crawled onto her father's lap and shoved the flower into his face so he could get a better look. Smiling with love Yugi gently chuckled as he had to back away from getting nailed with the weed.

"It's very pretty. Where did you find it?" Yugi questioned as the small girl brought the flower down to her own face where she eyed it as if were a precious artifact.

"Out in the grass, near the sandbox." She spoke. Her sweet purple eyes suddenly looked to Kaiba. "Would you like to see Mr. Kaiba?"

Kaiba couldn't help but smile in return at the pure innocence of the child. She really was adorable. "Your father is right. It is a very beautiful flower." He chuckled as the girl's eyes brightened at the comment. She held it close to her chest like a baby and smiled upon it with radiant love.

"Would you like to go play some more, Lilly?" Yugi asked lightly as he stroked her black pigtails. "Perhaps you can find another flower."

"Okay!" She smiled eagerly. Yugi kissed her on the top of her head and helped her off his lap.

"Stay to where I can see you."

"I will!" She beamed as she quickly hurried away in search of more dandelions.

"She really is cute, Yugi." Kaiba complimented watching the little four year old scour the ground with determination.

"Thanks." Yugi chuckled rubbing a hand through his bangs. "She means the world to me."

The two fell into a comfortable silence. Kaiba couldn't explain the sudden feel of contentment he felt. It was strange. Yet welcome.

"Does she ever ask about her mother?" Kaiba questioned softly. Yugi's eyes drooped overtaking the slight smile.

"Sometimes." He replied sadly. "She's still young but she'll ask questions like: 'did Momma ever like chocolate milk?' or 'Was her favorite color pink?' Things like that. I do my best to tell her all I can, but she's still young. She hasn't quite grasped the entire concept."

"She will one day."

"One day. I only wish she could have met her."

Blip 2 My time has come:

"Lilly you're burning up." Yugi whispered gently, his hand placed on her forehead. The thermometer lay stationary in her mouth as she looked at him with tired eyes.

Sweat glistened on her face and arms. Her body shivered from the coolness it brought from the air. Yugi was scared. He was downright terrified. This wasn't normal. He needed to get her to a doctor. A small beeping noise signaled the temperature had been identified. Pulling the small needle from Lilly's mouth he turned it to where he could read the numbers.

His heart nearly stopped.

"Daddy?" Lilly whispered hoarsely. Yugi didn't move as he stared at the thermometer praying that it was a mistake. But as his daughter coughed weakly, he burst into action.

Grabbing the phone that lay by his side he quickly dialed 911 as he sprinted into the bathroom. Lilly could hear the faucet of the tub running as her father began to talk quickly to whoever had answered his call. Holding her bear tightly to her chest she closed her eyes too tired to do anything. She didn't feel good. She was hot. Everywhere she touched her skin it burned. Unable to gather the strength to turn over on her side she just laid there, Mr. Button hooked underneath her right arm.

"Lilly!" Yugi whispered sharply. Her eyes snapped open then drooped again as she saw her father bending above her. "Lilly come on. We need to get you into the bath."

She didn't complain as he scooped her into his arms, bear and all. She leaned heavily against his strong familiar chest and gripped his shirt as he carried her quickly to the bathroom. She could feel his heart beat thumping against her fingers at a pace she found to be far too quick. She'd never heard it move so fast.

"Lilly?" Yugi dropped to his knees next to the bath. "Lilly, hold your breath. You're not going to like this okay? It's going to be cold."

Before she could answer he quickly but gently eased her into the icy water. The moment her skin made contact she screamed and cried from the shock to her heated skin. Tears welled in his eyes as he was forced to hold her down. He spoke to her softly, reassuring her it was all right. Everything was alright. She cried and screamed calling his name as he poured the water over her head. He held her tightly as she sobbed attempting to not sob himself.

It was then that the door burst open.

Blip cont.

Yugi sat there anxiously in the waiting room. His hands dug into his blonde bangs in a white knuckle grip. What was taking them so long? He wanted to see his daughter! Was she okay? Did they get her temperature down? Is she sick? A million questions all revolving around his daughter tore through his mind causing his body to quiver from anticipation and fear. Where was the doctor?

"Mr. Mutou?"

Yugi's head snapped up at the call of his name. A tall, elderly doctor stood in the doorway. His wrinkled features and balding white hair gave him the impression of a kind yet experienced man. Standing to his feet Yugi immediately jumped to the subject.

"Where's my daughter? Where's Lilly? Is she all right?" He asked, the questions spilling from his mouth at lightning speed.

"Mr. Mutou was your daughter ever breast fed?" he questioned instead. Yugi shook his head confused.

"N-no her mother died giving birth. What's this have to do…"

The doctor nodded his head as if Yugi had confirmed his theory. "Mr. Mutou, you need to come with me." The doctor replied softly. Yugi's heart froze at the tone. Following the doctor quickly from the waiting room he was taken down the hall to the emergency ward. Coming to a door the doctor stopped and faced him.

"Is she alright?" Yugi demanded, fear filling his words.

"Mr. Mutou I'm afraid your daughter is dying." The elder doctor whispered. The words hit him like a ton of bricks. The tears he had willed back from earlier this evening suddenly burst from his eyes.

"W-What?" He croaked disbelievingly.

"There's nothing we can do."

"N-No. This isn't happening. W-where is she? I want to see her!" Yugi growled suddenly angry. The doctor nodded and opened the door. There Yugi's daughter lay on a bed, curtains of ice tossed over her body. IV's were plaster all over her arms, a breathing mask on her face. Running up to her Yugi touched her forehead stroking her damp hair. "Lilly?"

"Mr. Motuo, is there someone we can call?" Yugi pulled a cell phone from his pocket and tossed it on the foot of the bed. He didn't answer as he lifted his daughter from the cold bed and held her in his arms. Nodding again the doctor picked up the cell phone and shut the door leaving him in peace.

"Lilly? Sweetheart?" Yugi whispered, his voice breaking. Two dull purple eyes opened at the call of her name. Whimpering slightly the young child weakly gripped her father's shirt.

"Daddy? Where's Mr. Button?" She slurred tiredly.

"He's right here, Princess." Yugi smiled handing her the fuzzy bear. Lilly smiled and held it to her chest. Yugi hugged her close burying his face into her delicate hair. His tears flowed down his cheeks dropping to her feverish skin.

"Why are you crying Daddy?" Lilly whispered, looking up to her father. Yugi pulled away and brushed away a couple of black stray strands of hair from her face as he attempted a smile.

"Do you remember me telling you about your mother?" He asked unsteadily. She nodded. Her body slumped a little as a wave of exhaustion fell upon her. He held her up supporting her head and back. "Well," He whispered. "She wants to meet you."

"Really?" Lilly coughed.

"That's right." Yugi nodded. "You're finally going to go meet her."

"B-But, what if she doesn't like me?" Lilly asked innocently. Her words were soft and hard to hear. Her eyes drooped as the weight of her tiredness began to overtake her body.

"Lilly, your mother loves you more than anything in this world. A-As do I." He choked. "Always remember that Lilly. I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy."

He hugged her tightly, resting her head upon his shoulder. Her small arms gripped the bear and cuddled against his chest. Yugi looked to the ceiling, his tears flowing harshly across his face and neck.

"Daddy," She whispered, a small weak smile upon her face. "I don't feel sick anymore."

Her eyes fell shut.

Her body eased, going limp.

Her head fell forward.

The baby beep of the machine flat-lined.

She was gone.

Kaiba sat stationary in the leather seat behind his office desk. Again he found himself working into the wee hours of the night unable to pull himself away from the data flowing across the screen. He'd been feeling edgy all morning and afternoon. Lilly and Yugi had been on his mind constantly since their last visit. Lilly's comment still echoed in his mind.

"_I'm not going to grow up." She replied, her voice oddly taking on a different note. She petted the bear, looking up into Kaiba's icy sapphire eyes she said: "I'll be visiting Mommy soon."_

_Her words were spoken with such conviction, Kaiba couldn't keep his heart from skipping a beat from shock._

"_And why do you think that?" He asked, his voice low. She shrugged her shoulders.  
_

"_I just do." She returned her face to the bear and smiled as she jostled his arms making him dance. "Will you be my friend Mr. Kaiba?"_

"_Of course, Lilly." He answered slowly still unnerved by her answers. Had something happened to her? Has she been threatened? His thoughts stopped as the small girl spoke again._

"_Will you take care of Daddy?" _

"_What do you mean?" _

_She shrugged again. "Sometimes he is sad. When I get sad he always says: 'It'll be okay Lilly. I'll always be here for you.' And then gives me a hug. But… can you keep a secret?" She asked suddenly leaning close, pulling her legs up to sit on her knees._

"_Of course." Kaiba whispers. He felt worried. What was this child thinking of? _

"_Sometimes, I get out of bed because I'm not tired anymore. Or I have a nightmare." She whispers loudly. She had her hands covering the side of her mouth as if she could block the sound from her father in the next room. _

"_Does your father know?" Seto questioned raising his eyebrow amused at her antics._

_She shook her head violently to the side, her eyes growing wide. "You won't tell him will you? You said you could keep a secret!"_

"_Don't worry, I won't tell him." he assured. She beamed at him brightly and scooted to her butt leaning her back against the couch cushion preparing to tell her story again. Her small chubby arms wrapped around her bear as she continued. "So, sometimes when I get up, I go look for Daddy. He makes the monsters go away that scare me when I'm sleeping."_

"_Then what happens?" Kaiba urges._

"_He'll be awake." She states, her bright eyes looking up to him. "And.." She looks toward the room her father resides in as if she's afraid he'll hear. Kaiba's gut clenches with worry as she halts. "And he'll be really sad. I saw him cry once. He doesn't know though. I hid behind the wall, but he was crying 'cause I saw tears. I think he gets lonely. And when I think he is I go and give him one of my stuffed animals so that he's not anymore. I like to give him my Whiskers. It's a kitty. But that's so he's not by himself. He always smiles when I do that. But don't tell him 'kay? He gets even more sad if he finds out I know he's sad."_

_Seto couldn't help but smile and gently pat her head. The sincerity of her thoughts and love toward her father were pure. Kaiba felt slightly mortified that he had, had even a small hint of worry that Yugi was harming his daughter. What was the world coming to?_

"_You make him very happy, Lilly. He loves you very much."_

"_I know." She says her eyes downcast. She rested her chin upon the fuzzy bear. "But Daddy doesn't know that I'm going to go visit Mommy. But when I do, he'll be even more lonely. So…will you take care of him?" _

_Kaiba didn't know how to respond. Why was she thinking she was going to die? He heard of people prophesying that they'd have an early death, but nothing like this from a mere four year old. What could make her think that? He took a breath. No, she doesn't necessarily understand what death is. There's no way for her to comprehend what it means by saying she's going to 'visit Mommy.' She's too young. She's just having mere fantasies. _

"_Mr. Kaiba? Will you?" She asked pleadingly. She was again on her knees gripping his arm. Kaiba smiled and pulled her into a hug. She returned it happily._

"_Lilly I promise to protect you and your father, always." He vowed. He couldn't deny her. There was no possibly way to harm her innocent happy eyes. _

"_You promise?" She upturned her face, her purple eyes shining with loving tears. Each iris looked to hold enough love to encompass the entire world. He smiled…just like her father. _

"_I promise." Seto smiled. He couldn't understand how she made him smile so many times in a single day. This girl was truly a blessing. "But you know what?"_

"_What?"_

_He tightened his arms trapping her and began to mercilessly tickle her sides. "This is what you get for earlier!" He teased. _

"_Mr. Kaiba!" She squealed with laughter. She giggled as she tried to block him with her fuzzy bear. But alas it was to no avail. She laughed and squirmed erasing any foreboding thoughts from her and her 'new' friend's minds. It was only a childish fantasy._

Kaiba was shaken from his revelry as the phone in his pocket vibrated.

'Odd.' He thought. It was near one in the morning. Pulling it from his trousers he immediately recognized the number. Flipping it open he answered: "Yugi?"

"I apologize sir, this is Dr. Tuskin of the Domino City Hospital."

Kaiba's fingers clenched the phone tightly as fear bubbled into his chest. "Is everything all right?" His cold voice questioned giving no hint of the inner turmoil.

"I apologize for the late interruption, but Mr. Mutou is in need of some assistance. His daughter has just passed away. You were the first one on…."

Kaiba's breath hitched in his throat. His mind blanked out, no words the doctor spoke could he comprehend. Lilly was dead? The image of the small girl's face appeared in his mind.

"_Will you take care of Daddy?"_

"_I promise."_

"Hello? Mr. Kaiba? Are you still there? Hello?"

"Where is Yugi now?" Kaiba demanded. He couldn't keep the hoarseness from entering his voice.

"With her now." The doctor replied quickly.

"Don't let him leave, I'll be right there."

Kaiba snapped the phone shut and leaped from his desk no longer bothering about the unsaved data on his desk. With enough mind to grab his brief case and his keys he bolted from the office at a dead sprint. Fortunately no other worker was in the building to see their bosses composure snap as he thundered out the building to the parking garage. Leaping into his car he screeched his tires as he sped off toward the hospital at break neck speed.

"_Do you promise?"_

"_I promise Lilly." _

Lilly.

End of Chapter

Next chapter blip:

A black corvette howled to a screech as it entered the Domino parking. A disheveled man burst from its doors a look of cold ice on his face. Moving with long quick strides, nearly into a full on jog, he entered the emergency doors.

"I'm looking for a man named Yugi Mutou. His daughter…" Kaiba couldn't finish his sentence.

"You, sir, Mr. Kaiba! Right this way!" An elderly doctor exclaimed motioning for the CEO to follow. Kaiba didn't hesitate and hurried after the doctor.

"I want to know what happened? Is Yugi alright? How'd she…" A lump once again cut off his sentence. The doctor shook his head sadly as he led the man toward their destination.

"She came in with a 105 degree temperature earlier this evening. We did what we could, but we couldn't break her fever. Sadly her age is very susceptible to disease. Even the common flu can often prove fatal for children her age."

Seto could feel the burn behind his eyelids as they threatened to fill with tears. "How's Yugi taking this?" He questioned. His first priority was him. For Lilly. _I promise._

"How any father, let alone single parent, would take it." The doctor replied.

"When did she pass?"

"About twenty minutes ago. I called before we lost her."

The doctor stopped in the middle of the hall. "He won't let go of her. So if you can try and persuade him…"

"I'll see what I can do." Kaiba finished. Not wanting to hear the rest. Stepping forwards away from the doctor toward the door Kaiba reached out with a trembling hand. He paused, he hadn't notice the tremor racking through his entire body. No. He took a deep breath and wiped a hand across his face. For Lilly.

He opened the door and all composure he thought he might've had was lost.

Yugi was hunched over in a chair, the limp body of his daughter lay in his arms. Kaiba's eyes traveled across Lilly's form. She would have looked as if she were only asleep if not for the unnatural paleness of her skin and the limpness of her head and arms.

Lilly.

_I promise._

"Yugi." Seto cringed as his voice cracked from the hoarseness. Yugi didn't answer, only shook his head.

His hair was completely disheveled, his body racked with unchecked tremors. His face was hidden in Lilly's hair, tears dropping to the floor or upon her flushed skin. It was the most horrible sight he had ever witnessed. Walking forward Kaiba knelt beside the weeping father.

"Yugi." Seto whispered. He reached out and touched his hair.

"She's gone." He choked, his voice broken with despair. "I…what do I do?" He pulled her impossibly closer. "It's all my fault."

"No, no. You did what you could for her." Seto whispered comforting. Yugi sniffed shaking his head. Kaiba didn't have the heart to try and force him to let go. He fell silent and with his other hand stroked the young girl's hair. Her skin was still warm. Tears finally escaped his eyes. Why her? Why any child her age? He knew life to be cruel, but this….this was too much. Wiping away the streaks upon his cheeks, telling himself later would be the time to mourn. Now, right now, he needed to be here for Yugi.

"Yugi, she's gone. It's time to let go." Seto whispered. He was amazed to find his voice even and calm. He cringed as he realized it was because of years of practice.

"I can't." Yugi whispered. "Not her. Not my girl."

"I know, Yugi. But you have to. It's her time. Give her to the doctors. They'll take care of her."

He watched as Yugi's fingers clutched his daughter tightly. His hands trembled as he held her head to his heart. Taking a deep breath, he nodded.

Seto stood up and stepped out the door. A nurse stood there waiting, no doubt for the confirmation to take the child away. She looked up as she saw him, his head was bowed, his eyes hidden from his hair. He motioned with his hand that they were ready. With quiet steps they reentered. Kaiba stepped behind the young man and gripped his shoulders as the nurse reached for the child. Yugi's arms tightened around her form.

"Yugi…" Seto whispered. The nurse reached for the girl again, only this time Yugi relinquished his grip. She slid the girl into her arms, Kaiba had to reach out and hold Yugi's hands as he reached for his daughter again. Wrapping his arms around his chest and arms he held him fast as the grieving father watched the nurse place the girl back onto the bed, covering her with a sheet and then wheeling her away.

As the bed left the room, Yugi's heart left with it.

Another doctor entered moments later. A clip board of paper work was held in his arms. "Mr. Mutou? We need to have a talk about your daughter's organs." Kaiba's body stiffened as Yugi slumped in the chair, his hands rising to his face in despair. "I know this is hard, but there are other children who could benefit from your daughter's death."

"Just leave the paper work." Kaiba growled angrily.

"It's important we get this done…"

"Give the man a chance! She hasn't bee n gone for even an hour and you're already on him like vultures!" Kaiba snapped. The doctor bowed his head ashamed. Yugi touched Kaiba's hand that lay upon his shoulder and shook his head.

"I-It's alright." He sniffed. Kaiba held back his glare as he noticed the pale unseeing expression on the other's face.

"Yugi…"

"She always liked to help other people." He continued softly. The doctor stepped forward and held out the clipboard and a pen.

"All I need you to do is sign this." He replied. Yugi reached out with a trembling hand and grasped the pen. He attempted to write his name but only succeeded in creating an unreadable scratch. "Thank you sir and I'm sorry for you loss."

The doctor retreated from the room all the time Kaiba's heated glare piercing through his back.

"Yugi, let's take you home." He announced and then more to himself: "before anymore of these vultures come after you."

Yugi said nothing as Kaiba helped him to his feet. The tears fell freely down his face, but his sobs for the moment had been subdued. The shock of the past few hours had rendered his mind blank of all thought. He could only move through the motions as Kaiba helped him into his discarded jacket and led him to a waiting car.

"Lilly…"

"It'll be alright." Kaiba whispered in reassurance. 

Finally reaching the car, Kaiba assisted the young father into the passenger seat and then continued to slowly enter the drivers. Pulling the door close he hesitated to start the ignition. Gazing over at Yugi he couldn't help but reach over and grasp his shoulder. Yugi said nothing, only reached up and touched the hand in a thank you acknowledgement. Kaiba twisted the key and pulled away, Yugi took a shaky breath and leaned his head against the window.

Kaiba watched as the life once held in those violet eyes flickered and died. He doubt there would ever be a day they would ever be ignited again.

Well wasn't that angsty. Sheesh. I've discovered many of my things are very…..depressing…sorry about that.

Hope you enjoyed, leave a comment if you wish. May this plot bunny feed upon your minds and bring you new ideas.

Tootles!

-TL


	2. Chapter 2

It's been awhile since I've appeared on this site. I'm sorry to disappoint all my readers who have been following all my other stories. I shouldn't make excuses so I won't. I'm trying to write the tortured screams story…I am….i really am. So far I've failed horribly.

Anyways, the following chapters of this "Drabbles and Babbles" section are ideas that have come to me over the years that I have nothing to do with. I just hate to see them go to waste, so I am giving them freely to you all to do with as you wish. Take them and use them, twist them, deform them, create something with them. I don't care. Just whatever you do, you gotta tell me so I can read them. :P

Seriously, there is like 44 pages of just these thoughts. Hopefully they will inspire ideas for all of you.

So I shall shut up and let you read.

Oh and please excuse some of the writing. Some of this stuff is really old, so it's not exactly novel stuff.

Drabble one:

"You've disappointed us, Atem."

"How's that?"

"You have committed many sins. You've tainted your soul." They whispered in unison. Their bodies trembled as if behind a wall of haze.

"I've tried my best." Yami replied slightly confused. He couldn't understand their reasoning. He had only harmed for the sake of protecting. He had only fought to save those he cared for, to protect the earth and its people. He had sacrificed his life, his soul, everything about him to protect everyone. To keep them safe. That was his mission. That was the reason of his existence. Wasn't that enough? What more did they want?

"Your best is not good enough!" The goddess roared, her image sharpening in anger. "You have been tainted with the darkness! Your soul is corrupted! Unclean!"

"Unclean? I've done only of what you've asked! I've shouldered and I carry the darkness on my own back that has plagued the world! What more is it you want from me?" Yami demanded, the anger clawing at his voice. "What more do I have to sacrifice to make you happy?"

"Perhaps you have saved humanity on more than one occasion, but that doesn't atone for the sins you have committed." Another replied sternly. Yami's eyebrows knitted in bewilderment. "You have murdered so many! Taking their lives far too soon!"

"I admit I make mistakes! I was confused without any memory but the darkness I was trapped in! I thought I was doing the right thing!"

"And you were wrong! Your judgment clouded and sent astray!"

The anger swelling in Yami's heart broke the once impenetrable mask. His fists clenched and unclenched, his palms slick with sweat. His eyes glowered upon the gods and goddesses before him. The crimson irises, usually glittering with a soft red hue, were now menacingly bright with a tint of black creeping on their edges.

"You are no longer welcome, Atem. You never have been!" The largest of the spirits commanded. "You were created to fulfill the duties we've called upon you. You are no longer needed."

The jolt to Yami's heart was almost too much to bear. Like a piece of trash, they had casted him aside. Tearing his life asunder, bringing burden after burden upon his shoulders, expecting him to be victorious every time…..but now….damaged, beaten…..useless.

They cast him away.

Yami felt his shoulders slump, they weight too much to bear any longer. His eyes fell, their lids half-lidded, no longer having the strength to challenge the spirits before him…it was over. He was too tired to go on.

"You understand then. You are no longer fit to walk in either worlds. You must be dealt with accordingly. It is for the good of humanity."

It was soft at first, feeling like that of a butterflies wings gently tickling from the inside. But as reality set in, it grew, it morphed, strained like that of a dying old man. His knees gave way, his hair falling into his face. His shoulders shook. The laughter tearing from his lungs like tight violin strings.

Yami wrapped his arms around his waist as he doubled over in pain from his laughter. Fear and heart-wrenching pain overwhelming his senses sending him into a fit of insanity.

The irony.

The spirits looked on in hesitation and pity as the once great pharaoh let the last of his sanity disappear into the darkness he bore. His laughter echoing in the light that surrounded him.

"Atem, son of Ahkenamon, you have been judged." The god's lifted their arms as they circled around the now quiet pharaoh. "Your soul shall be erased from existence."

"I won't let you take me without a fight." Yami whispered, an animalistic grin stretching across his usually calm features.

"You dare challenge us!" The goddess screamed appalled.

"I challenge the very floor you tread upon!" Yami hissed rising to his feet. His eyes no longer held the kind understanding he was known for, but a dark and dire look of pure and utter hatred. "I CHALLENGE EVERYTHING YOU WERE AND ARE!" He screamed.

"BLASPHEMY YOU VILE CREATION!"

"Burn in hell you prideful BITCH!" Yami spat. The light surrounding him quivered in anger. The gods growled and cried! Yami's skin felt as if it was being ripped to shreds from the sheer intensity.

His eyes suddenly glazed over in black, his teeth grew sharp, monsterous growls echoed behind him entwining that with the beings of light! A dark shadow engulfed his body, hiding him from view except for his blazing eyes!

"I will tear your world apart as you have done to mine!" Yami growled. In the blink of an eye he was gone.

Thus the end of drabble one. The other will be updated immediately or tomorrow. I just have to separate all the documents into smaller ones so they create chapters lol.

May the plot bunnies feast upon your creative minds! Use this as you please! Just tell me. I wanna read it.

Tootles, dear readers, comment if you wish.

-TL


	3. Chapter 3

Sheer shameless crack.

The Yami's, all have been blessed with a body. Unfortunately due to the fact they were born thousands of years ago, they don't have the proper immunities to survive this day and ages super bugs. So their ever loving hikari's have taken them to the doctor to get them caught up on their shots. This is the aftermath.

Shameless crack drabble.

It's….yeah…..

Enjoy.

Immunization

Yugi, Malik, and Ryo glanced behind them at the three nauseous yamis. Bakura had his legs drawn up to his chest with his head resting heavily on his knees. Marik sat next to him his arms clutching his stomach and a forlorn look on his face. Yami had his head resting on the cool window staring helplessly at the speeding scenery flying by. Not one of them had said a word since they had left the hospital. It was a drastic change from earlier that morning when they were trying to get them in the car. Threats were thrown along with heated glares. Now they weren't even so much as flicking each other to piss the other off.

"Do you think they're going to be alright?" Marik whispered to his two companions up front.

"The doctor said they'd be a little out of it. With all the drugs they just got pumped with I'd be out of it too." Yugi replied.

"Yeah, they just need to go home and rest." Ryo put in.

OOOOOOOO

Yami cowered back as the pillow continued to chase the little orange ball. Cornering its prey it leaped into the air and engulfed the plastic toy.

"Aw." Yami whined sadly.

"What is it?" Bakura asked curiously.

"The shark ate poor Bubbles." He replied slightly sulking. "Poor Bubbles!"

"Anzu I wouldn't go in there." Yugi spoke halting Anzu's hand on the door knob.

"It's fine Yugi. I just want to check to see if they're okay." Yugi shrugged his shoulders and took a few good steps back as she twisted the handle.

"Bakura look out!" Marik yelped in surprise.

"It's after you Bakura!" Yami added on in fear. There was a shuffling noise and a few more yelps as Anzu continued to hesitate.

Pushing the door open she peered inside.

"Guys?"

Bakura lay on his stomach on the bed, while Marik lay on his back scrunched up on the foot end of the mattress. Yami was sitting on the ground his back up against the bed frame holding the pillow with a slightly terrified look on his face.

"See, Yugi. It's fine. They're Oof!"

"The Shark attacked Anzu!" Yami called.

"NOOOOooooo!" Marik and Bakura echoed.

"Now it will eat everyone out there, but we can not save them because if we move we will throw up." Yami continued falling over on his side nauseous.

"The sanity." Bakura whimpered. Then seeing Yugi who was staring wide eyed at the unconscious female he replied: "Yugi! Shut the door quick! Or the shark may come back while we're defenseless! It's too late for her! Save your self!"

Yugi gently grabbed the door and shut it quietly walking away from the slightly disturbing scene.

"Who knew the Yami's had such an imagination." Jounouchi replied shocked. He had been at the foot of the stairs listening.

"Yeah. Who knew?"

Yeeeeaaaaaah….this was written a loooooong time ago, so feel free to comment/ flame to your heart's content.

Steal (what there is too steal), twist, deform, mutilate. Whatever. Just tell me if you use it.

Thanks for reading!

Tootles!

-TL


End file.
